Attention, tout s'envole !
by PuzzlingSmirk
Summary: On est samedi après-midi, la Wammy's House a droit à une sortie en ville pour s'amuser. A la queue pour les chaises volantes, Mello enrage parce que Near est passé devant lui. Mais il va être brutalement interrompu dans son monologue...


_**Attention, tout s'envole !**_

**Rating : K+**

**Genre : Humor & Friendship**

**Résumé : On est samedi après-midi, la Wammy's House a droit à une sortie en ville pour s'amuser. A la queue pour les chaises volantes, Mello enrage parce que Near est passé devant lui. Mais il va être brutalement interrompu dans son monologue...**

**Disclaimer : Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata pour Death Note.**

**Commentaire de l'auteure : Ok, c'est débile, mais c'est parti d'un délire. L'idée originale est de missXfuruba. Ca lui est venu quand nous étions dans les chaises volantes du Parc Astérix, elle a eu un fou rire pendant toute la durée de l'attraction. -_-" Et aussi, c'est ma première fanfiction sur ce site, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez, même si c'est... spécial. xD**

**

* * *

**

C'était un beau samedi d'été, et le soleil brillait à nouveau sur Winchester grâce aux super enfants de la Wammy's House ! (1) De plus, c'était le week-end mensuel où les orphelins avaient le droit de sortir se détendre en ville. Tous les petits surdoués, les plus jeunes étant surveillés par des adultes, s'étaient donc précipités au centre-ville où une foire avait lieu durant toute la semaine. L'attraction principale était les célèbres chaises volantes. Tous les enfants de la ville faisaient la queue devant le manège, émerveillés à l'idée de pouvoir voler. Mello, Matt et Near ne faisaient pas exception, et avaient rejoint les orphelins dans la file d'attente, qui promettait d'ailleurs d'être longue vu tous les enfants qui s'y amassaient. Mello n'était franchement pas enthousiaste à l'idée de devoir patienter, aussi n'hésitait-il pas doubler quelques bambins sous les soupirs de Matt et les regards blasés de Near. Néanmoins Roger rappela rapidement le blond à l'ordre, le menaçant d'un retour illico presto à la Wammy's.

- Dis Matt, on va encore attendre longtemps ? J'en ai marre moi !

- Mais non, il reste plus que 30 personnes devant nous, ça va passer vite...

- C'est la troisième fois que tu me dis ça ! Et on avance pas !

- Mais si regarde, tout à l'heure on était là, répondit le roux en pointant du doigt un endroit situé à 50 centimètres d'eux.

- Waouh, ironisa Mello en levant les yeux au ciel.

Au même moment, le responsable du stand prit la parole.

- S'il vous plaît les enfants ! Pour ce tour-là, il reste une place, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui est tout seul ?

Matt regarda Mello d'un air un peu déçu, comme si il s'attendait à ce que le blond saute sur l'occasion et le laisse tout seul derrière lui. Mello répondit à ce regard d'un air surpris.

- Ben non, nous on y va tous les deux, toujours ensemble, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules en signe d'évidence, ce qui fit sourire de soulagement Matt.

Pendant ce temps-là, Near s'était approché du responsable.

- Dans ce cas, je veux bien y aller.

- Très bien, vas-y mon p'tit !

Cela, Mello ne l'avait pas prévu.

- De quoi ? Ah non mais non ! Pourquoi lui il passe d'abord parce qu'il est tout seul ? Mais c'est pas juste ! Il était derrière moi ! Et de toute façon, y'a pas de raison pour qu'un coton-tige me double !, s'écria-t-il en pointant du doigt le dit coton-tige qui s'avançait mollement vers la dernière chaise libre, sans se préoccuper de son pantalon et de ses lacets qui traînaient par terre au risque de le faire chuter.

- Du calme, Mel', dit Matt, c'est pas grave, on passera au prochain tour...

Le manège se mit en route, les chaises tournèrent de plus en plus vite, s'élevèrent enfin, et les cris de joie des enfants retentirent.

- Hors de question ! C'est pas normal ! Non mais regardez-le, il s'en fiche royalement de voler, il n'a aucune émotion ! Ca sert à rien qu'il soit là ! On aurait dû y aller à sa place ! Maintenant ! Pas au prochain tour ! Maintenant, maintenant, maintenant ! Je veux qu'on y aille tout de suite ! Hein Matt ?

Matt, sachant pertinement que l'attente risquait d'être encore plus longue avec un Mello furieux à côté de lui, avait sorti sa console de sa poche et ses doigts parcouraient désormais les touches.

- Ouais, ouais, répondit-il vaguement.

Voilà ! Maintenant ! Je veux y aller maintenant ! Je veux qu'on y aille tous les deux ensemble maintenant ! Tout de suite ! Maintenant, maintenant, maintenant, maintenant, maintenant, main...

Un objet volant non identifié de couleur blanche fendit soudain l'air à tout vitesse en direction du blond, qui s'écroula par terre sous la violence de l'impact entre cet objet et sa tête. Cela produit un son sourd semblable à un gros «SBLONF». Du coin de l'oeil, Matt avait vu une forme blanche passer à toute vitesse à côté de lui, puis un gros bruit. Il releva la tête sans même prendre le temps de mettre son jeu en pause. Il fut assez surpris en se rendant compte que Mello avait disparu.

- Bah, Mello ? Mello ? Hé, Mel' ? Alors, y'avait Mello qui se plaignait, y'a eu un truc blanc qui volait, un «SBLONF», et plus de Mello !, dit-il à lui même en mimant la scène avec ses mains.

Le roux tourna sur lui-même en cherchant son ami du regard, lorsque son pied heurta quelque chose de mou. Il baissa la tête en même temps qu'une faible voix s'éleva.

- Matt, abruti...

- Ah, Mello ! Bah qu'est-ce que tu fous par terre ?

- Le... truc blanc...

- Ah, c'est ce machin-là qui t'a assommé !

Un surveillant de la Wammy's, voyant le blond à moitié inconscient sur le sol et le roux qui tentait de relever son ami, demanda l'explication de la situation.

- Hé là, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- Bah, fit Matt, Mello était en train de se plaindre, et il s'est pris un OVNI blanc dans la tronche, ça a fait «SBLONF», ça l'a assommé et il est tombé par terre !

Le surveillant laissa tomber et alla s'occuper de gamins un peu moins à côté de la plaque. Une fois que Mello fut debout, il demanda à Matt de lui apporter l'arme du crime. Le roux la repéra à 1 mètre de l'endroit où Mello était tombé. Il tendit donc la forme blanche à Mello.

- Mais c'est..., commença le blond.

- Une chaussure blanche, termina le roux.

- Ok, est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer par quel foutu concours de circonstances je me suis pris une chaussure dans la face ?

- Bah... Les chaises volantes. Suffit que les chaussures soit mal lacées et zou...

- … Et qui est le minable qui ne fait pas ses lacets ?...

On aurait presque pu voir une ampoule s'allumer au dessus des têtes des deux amis tandis que le manège s'arrêtait et que l'albinos se dirigeait à cloche-pied vers eux.

- NEAR !, hurla Mello.

L'enfant récupéra sa chaussure, la remit à son pied et tourna les talons vers la sortie.

- Désolé. Je lacerai mes chaussures la prochaine fois.

Mello ne bougea pas, en état de choc devant la snobisme de son rival. C'était trop pour Matt qui entama un fou rire.

- ...Saleté de coton-tige ! Reviens ici tout de suite, face de Near ! Tu te prends pour qui, pour me balancer ta godasse dans la tronche ? Tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre ! Ca va pas se passer comme ça ! Reviens ici tout de suite !

C'est alors que Mello remarqua que Matt était plié en deux.

- Et toi ne te fous pas de moi ! C'est vraiment pas le moment ! Et ce n'est pas absolument pas drôle ! J'ai failli être blessé, j'aurai pu aller à l'hôpital, j'aurai pu mourir ! Tu imagines le drame ? Alors arrête de rigoler, espèce d'idiot !

Mello commenca à frapper Matt qui ne pouvait décidément pas s'arrêter de rire, même sous les coups de son meilleur ami. Néanmoins, son rire se calma lorsqu'il s'aperçut de quelque chose qui risquait de contrarier le blond.

- Hé, Mel' ! Attends Mello, stop ! Regarde !

- Quoi ?, s'écria-t-il en arrêtant ses poings.

- Ben, entre-temps, les enfants nous ont doublé et on a loupé notre tour... Vu le monde qui nous a dépassé, on va encore devoir attendre longtemps...

- ...C'EST PAS VRAI ?

C'est ainsi que se déroula le samedi après-midi de la Wammy's House à Winchester, et le soleil brilla à nouveau sur cette ville grâce aux supers enfants de la Wammy's !

* * *

**Note :** (1) : Vous l'aurez remarqué, cette phrase est une parodie du slogan du dessin animé "Les Supers Nanas" : "Le soleil brille à nouveau sur Townsville, grâce aux Supers Nanas !" J'avais une folle envie de placer cette phrase. Ok, jetez-moi les tomates maintenant.

Voilà, c'est n'importe quoi, mais j'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié et que vous ne souhaitez pas ma mort désormais. ^^"

**Merci d'avoir lu cette fic !**

**Quoique vous pensiez de ma fic, laissez-moi des reviews s'il-vous-plaît, j'en ai besoin pour m'améliorer ! =)**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
